nintendofandomcom-20200223-history
List of Nintendo games
A complete list of Nintendo published video games: Arcade games *''Laser Clay Shooting System'' - 1973 *''EVR Race'' - 1975 *''Wild Gunman'' - 1976 *''Shooting Trainer'' - 1976 *''Sky Hawk'' - 1976 *''Battle Shark'' - 1977 *''Test Driver'' - 1978 *''Block Fever'' - 1978 *''Computer Othello'' - 1978 *''Space Fever'' - 1979 *''SF-HiSplitter'' - 1979 *''Space Launcher'' - 1979 *''Sheriff'' - 1979 *''Monkey Magic'' - 1979 *''Head On N'' - 1979 *''Smashmatic'' - 197? *''Dead Line'' - 197? *''Fancy Ball'' - 197? *''Space Fire Bird'' - 1980 *''Radar Scope'' - 1980 *''HeliFire'' - 1980 *''Donkey Kong'' - 1981 *''Sky Skipper'' - 1981 *''Space Demon'' - 1981 *''Donkey Kong Jr.'' - 1982 *''Popeye'' - 1982 *''Mario Bros.'' - 1983 *''Donkey Kong 3'' - 1984 *''Punch-Out!!'' - 1984 *''Super Punch-Out!!'' - 1984 *''Vs. Balloon FIght'' - 1984 *''Vs. Baseball'' - 1984 *''Vs. Clu Clu Land'' - 1984 *''Vs. Duck Hunt'' - 1984 *''Vs. Excitebike'' - 1984 *''Vs. Hogan's Alley'' - 1984 *''Vs. Pinball'' - 1984 *''Vs. Tennis'' - 1984 *''Vs. Urban Champion'' - 1984 *''Vs. Wild Gunman'' - 1984 *''Vs. Wrecking Crew'' - 1984 *''Vs. Stroke and Match Golf'' - 1984 *''Vs. Mahjong'' - 1984 *''Arm Wrestling'' - 1985 *''Vs. Ice Climber'' - 1985 *''Vs. Ladies Golf'' - 1985 *''Vs. Mach Rider'' - 1985 *''Vs. Soccer'' - 1985 *''Vs. Slalom'' - 1986 *''Vs. Super Mario Bros.'' - 1986 *''Vs. Volleyball'' - 1986 *''Vs. Gumshoe'' - 1987 *''Vs. Dr. Mario'' - 1990 *''Cruis'n Exotica'' - 1999 *''F-Zero AX'' - 2003 *''Super Mario Fushigi no Korokoro Party'' - 2004 *''Mario Kart Arcade GP'' - 2005 *''Donkey Kong: Jungle Fever'' - 2005 *''Mario Kart Arcade GP 2'' - 2006 *''Donkey Kong: Banana Kingdom'' - 2006 *''Pokémon Battrio'' - 2007 *''Rhythm Tengoku'' - 2007 Color TV Game *''Color TV Game 6'' - 1977 *''Color TV Game 15'' - 1978 *''Color TV Racing 112'' - 1978 *''Color TV Block Kusure'' - 1979 *''Computer TV Game'' - 1980 Family Computer/Nintendo Entertainment System games Famicom Disk System *''All Night Nippon Super Mario Bros.'' - 1986 *''Baseball'' - 1986 *''Golf'' - 1986 *''Mahjong'' - 1986 *''Metroid'' - 1986 *''Nazo no Murasame-jō'' - 1986 *''Palutena no Kagami'' - 1986 *''Pro Wrestling - Famicom Wrestling Association'' - 1986 *''Soccer'' - 1986 *''Super Mario Bros.'' - 1986 *''Super Mario Bros. 2'' - 1986 *''Tennis'' - 1986 *''Volleyball'' - 1986 *''Zelda no Densetsu: The Hyrule Fantasy'' - 1986 *''Doki Doki Panic'' - 1987 *''Famicom Golf: Japan Course'' - 1987 *''Famicom Golf: U.S. Course'' - 1987 *''Famicom Grand Prix - F1 Race'' - 1987 *''Nakayama Miho no Tokimeki High School'' - 1987 *''Shin Onigashima'' - 1987 *''The Legend of Zelda 2: link no Bouken'' - 1987 *''Donkey Kong'' - 1988 *''Donkey Kong Jr.'' - 1988 *''Famicom Grand Prix II: 3D Hot Rally'' - 1988 *''Famicom Tantei Club: Kieta Kōkeisha'' - 1988 *''Ice Climber'' - 1988 *''Ice Hockey'' - 1988 *''Kaettekita Mario Bros.'' - 1988 *''Vs. Excitebike'' - 1988 *''Famicom Tantei Club Part II: Ushiro ni Tatsu Shōjo'' - 1989 *''Pinball'' - 1989 *''Wrecking Crew'' - 1989 *''Yūyūki'' - 1989 *''Knight Move'' - 1990 *''Backgammon'' - 1990 *''Time Twist: Rekishi no Katasumi de...'' - 1991 *''Clu Clu Land: Welcome to New Clu Clu Land'' - 1992 Super Famicom/Super Nintendo Entertainment System *''Super Mario World'' - 1990 *''F-Zero'' - 1990 *''Pilotwings'' - 1991 *''SimCity'' - 1991 *''Super Tennis'' - 1991 *''Mario Paint'' - 1992 *''Super Mario Kart'' - 1992 *''Super Scope 6'' - 1992 *''Battle Clash'' - 1992 *''The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past'' - 1992 *''Super Play Action Football'' - 1992 *''NCAA Basketball'' - 1992 *''Super Soccer'' - 1992 *''Star Fox'' - 1993 *''Super Mario All-Stars'' - 1993 *''Yoshi's Safari'' - 1993 *''Vegas Stakes'' - 1993 *''Metal Combat: Falcon's Revenge'' - 1993 *''NHL Stanley Cup'' - 1993 *''Mario & Wario'' - 1993 *''Yoshi's Cookie'' - 1993 *''Super Metroid'' - 1994 *''Stunt Race FX'' - 1994 *''Donkey Kong Country'' - 1994 *''Ken Griffey Jr. Presents Major League Baseball'' - 1994 *''Super Punch-Out!!'' - 1994 *''Tin Star'' - 1994 *''Tetris & Dr. Mario'' - 1994 *''Uniracers'' - 1994 *''Wario's Woods'' - 1994 *''Super Mario All Stars + Super Mario World'' - 1994 *''Illusion of Gaia'' - 1994 *''Fire Emblem: Monshou no Nazo'' - 1994 *''Mega Man 6'' - 1994 *''EarthBound'' - 1995 *''Kirby's Dream Course'' - 1995 *''Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island'' - 1995 *''Donkey Kong Country 2: Diddy's Kong Quest'' - 1995 *''Kirby's Avalanche'' - 1995 *''Killer Instinct'' - 1995 *''Mario's Super Picross'' - 1995 *''Panel de Pon'' - 1995 *''Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars'' - 1996 *''Kirby Super Star'' - 1996 *''Donkey Kong Country 3: Dixie Kong's Double Trouble!'' - 1996 *''Ken Griffey Jr.'s Winning Run'' - 1996 *''Tetris Attack'' - 1996 *''Fire Emblem: Seisen no Keifu'' - 1996 *''Marvelous: Another Treasure Island'' - 1996 *''Kirby's Dream Land 3'' - 1997 *''Heisei Shin Onigashima'' - 1997 *''Space Invaders'' - 1997 *''Wrecking Crew '98'' - 1998 *''Famicom Tantei Club Part II: Ushiro ni Tatsu Shōjo'' - 1998 *''Kirby no Kirakira Kizzu'' - 1998 *''Sutte Hakkun - 1998'' *''Zoo-tto Mahjong!'' - 1998 *''Power Soukoban'' - 1999 *''Fire Emblem: Thracia 776'' - 1999 *''Famicom Bunko: Hajimari no Mori'' - 1999 *''Power Lode Runner'' - 1999 *''Picross NP Vol. 1'' - 1999 *''Picross NP Vol. 2'' - 1999 *''Picross NP Vol. 3'' - 1999 *''Picross NP Vol. 4'' - 1999 *''Picross NP Vol. 5'' - 1999 *''Picross NP Vol. 6'' - 2000 *''Picross NP Vol. 7'' - 2000 *''Picross NP Vol. 8'' - 2000 Satellaview *''BS Zelda no Densetsu'' - 1995 *''BS Mario Paint: Yuu Shou Naizou Ban'' - 1995 *''Wario's Woods: Burst of Laughter Version'' - 1995 *''Yoshi no Panepon'' - 1996 *''Kirby no Omocha Hako: Beesuboruu'' - 1996 *''BS Zelda no Densetsu'' (2nd map) - 1996 *''BS F-Zero Grand Prix'' - 1996-1997 *''Itoi Shigesato no Bass Tsuri No. 1'' - 1997 *''Excitebike: Bun Bun Mario Battle Stadium'' - 1997 *''Wario's Woods: Again'' - 1997 *BS Fire Emblem: Akaneia Senki - 1997 *''BS Zelda no Densetsu Kodai no Sekiban'' - 1997 *''BS Dr. Mario'' - 1997 *''Panel de Pon '98'' - 1998 *''Marvelous: Camp Arnold'' - Unknown *''Marvelous: Time Athletic'' - Unknown *''Satella Q'' - Unknown *''Satella Walker'' - Unknown *''Satella Walker 2'' - Unknown *''Shin Onigashima'' - Unknown *''Sim City: Gai Tsukuri Taikai'' - Unknown *''Special Tee Shot'' - Unknown *''Super Famicom Wars'' - Unknown *''Super Mario Collection'' - Unknown *''Super Mario USA Power Challenge'' - Unknown *''Sutte Hakkun'' - Unknown *''Sutte Hakkun '98: Winter Event Version'' - Unknown *''BS Tantei Club: Yuki ni Kieta Kako‎''- Unknown *''Zoo-tto Mahjong!'' - Unknown Nintendo 64 *''Super Mario 64'' - 1996 *''Pilotwings 64'' - 1996 *''Wave Race 64'' - 1996 *''Killer Instinct Gold'' - 1996 *''Cruis'n USA'' - 1996 *''Star Wars: Shadows of the Empire'' - 1996 *''Mario Kart 64'' - 1997 *''Blast Corps'' - 1997 *''Bomberman 64'' - 1997 *''Diddy Kong Racing'' - 1997 *''GoldenEye 007'' - 1997 *''Star Fox 64'' - 1997 *''Tetrisphere'' - 1997 *''Mischief Makers'' - 1997 *''1080° Snowboarding'' - 1998 *''Banjo-Kazooie'' - 1998 *''Bomberman Hero'' - 1998 *''Cruis'n World'' - 1998 *''F-1 World Grand Prix'' - 1998 *''F-Zero X'' - 1998 *''Kobe Bryant in NBA Courtside'' - 1998 *''The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time'' - 1998 *''Major League Baseball Featuring Ken Griffey, Jr.'' - 1998 *''Waialae Country Club: True Golf Classics'' - 1998 *''Yoshi's Story'' - 1998 *''Command & Conquer'' - 1999 *''Donkey Kong 64'' - 1999 *''Harvest Moon 64'' - 1999 *''Ken Griffey Jr.'s Slugfest'' - 1999 *''Mario Golf'' - 1999 *''Mario Party'' - 1999 *''NBA Courtside 2: Featuring Kobe Bryant'' - 1999 *''The New Tetris'' - 1999 *''Pokémon Snap'' - 1999 *''Star Wars Episode 1: Racer'' - 1999 *''Super Smash Bros.'' - 1999 *''Ogre Battle 64: Person of Lordly Caliber'' - 1999 *''Custom Robo'' - 1999 *''Banjo-Tooie'' - 2000 *''Cruis'n Exotica'' - 2000 *''Excitebike 64'' - 2000 *''Hey You, Pikachu!'' - 2000 *''Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards'' - 2000 *''The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask'' - 2000 *''Mario Party 2'' - 2000 *''Mario Tennis'' - 2000 *''Mickey's Speedway USA'' - 2000 *''Perfect Dark'' - 2000 *''Pokémon Puzzle League'' - 2000 *''Pokémon Stadium'' - 2000 *''Ridge Racer 64'' - 2000 *''Starcraft 64'' - 2000 *''Sin and Punishment: Successor of the Earth'' - 2000 *''Itoi Shigesato no Bass Tsuri No. 1'' - 2000 *''Custom Robo V2'' - 2000 *''Dr. Mario 64'' - 2001 *''Mario Party 3'' - 2001 *''Paper Mario'' - 2001 *''Pokémon Stadium 2'' - 2001 *''Animal Forest'' - 2001 Nintendo 64DD GameCube *''Luigi's Mansion'' - 2001 *''Pikmin'' - 2001 *''Super Smash Bros. Melee'' - 2001 *''Wave Race: Blue Storm'' - 2001 *''Animal Crossing'' - 2002 *''Disney's Magical Mirror Starring Mickey Mouse'' - 2002 *''Eternal Darkness: Sanity's Requiem'' - 2002 *''Mario Party 4'' - 2002 *''Metroid Prime'' - 2002 *''NBA Courtside 2002'' - 2002 *''Star Fox Adventures'' - 2002 *''Super Mario Sunshine'' - 2002 *''Cubivore: Survival of the Fittest'' - 2002 *''Doshin the Giant'' - 2002 *''1080° Avalanche'' - 2003 *''F-Zero GX'' - 2003 *''Kirby Air Ride'' - 2003 *''The Legend of Zelda Collector's Edition'' - 2003 *''The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time Master Quest'' - 2003 *''The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker'' - 2003 *''Mario Golf: Toadstool Tour'' - 2003 *''Mario Kart: Double Dash‼'' - 2003 *''Mario Party 5'' - 2003 *''Pokémon Channel'' - 2003 *''Wario World'' - 2003 *''GiFTPiA'' - 2003 *''Nintendo Puzzle Collection'' - 2003 *''Custom Robo'' - 2004 *''Donkey Konga'' - 2004 *''The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords Adventure'' - 2004 *''Mario Party 6'' - 2004 *''Mario Power Tennis'' - 2004 *''Metroid Prime 2: Echoes'' - 2004 *''Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door'' - 2004 *''Pikmin 2'' - 2004 *''Pokémon Box: Ruby and Sapphire'' - 2004 *''Pokémon Colosseum'' - 2004 *''WarioWare, Inc.: Mega Party Game$'' - 2004 *''Final Fantasy: Crystal Chronicles'' - 2004 *''Kururin Squash!'' - 2004 *''Battalion Wars'' - 2005 *''Dance Dance Revolution: Mario Mix'' - 2005 *''Donkey Konga 2'' - 2005 *''Donkey Kong Jungle Beat'' - 2005 *''Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance'' - 2005 *''Geist'' - 2005 *''Mario Party 7'' - 2005 *''Mario Superstar Baseball'' - 2005 *''Pokémon XD: Gale of Darkness'' - 2005 *''Star Fox: Assault'' - 2005 *''Super Mario Strikers'' - 2005 *''Densetsu no Quiz Ou Ketteisen'' - 2005 *''Donkey Konga 3'' - 2005 *''Chibi-Robo!'' - 2006 *''The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess'' - 2006 *''Odama'' - 2006 Wii *''Wii Sports'' - 2006 *''Excite Truck'' - 2006 *''The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess'' - 2006 *''Wii Play'' - 2006 *''WarioWare: Smooth Moves'' - 2007 *''Eyeshield 21: Field Saikyō no Senshi'' - 2007 *''Super Paper Mario'' - 2007 *''Mario Party 8'' - 2007 *''Big Brain Academy: Wii Degree'' - 2007 *''Pokémon Battle Revolution'' - 2007 *''Mario Strikers Charged'' - 2007 *''Metroid Prime 3: Corruption'' - 2007 *''Donkey Kong Barrel Blast'' - 2007 *''Battalion Wars 2'' - 2007 *''Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn'' - 2007 *''Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Games'' - 2007 *''Super Mario Galaxy'' - 2007 *''Link's Crossbow Training'' - 2007 *''Wii Chess'' - 2008 *''Endless Ocean'' - 2008 *''Super Smash Bros. Brawl'' - 2008 *''Minna no Joushiki Ryoku TV'' - 2008 *''Mario Kart Wii'' - 2008 *''Wii Fit'' - 2008 *''Mario Super Sluggers'' - 2008 *''Wario Land: Shake It!'' - 2008 *''Fatal Frame IV'' - 2008 *''Captain Rainbow'' - 2008 *''Wii Music'' - 2008 *''Animal Crossing: City Folk'' - 2008 *''Disaster: Day of Crisis'' - 2008 *''Pikmin'' - 2008 (New Play Control!) *''Donkey Kong: Jungle Beat'' - 2008 *''Wii Sports Resort'' - 2009 *''Punch-Out!!'' - 2009 *''Excitebots: Trick Racing'' - 2009 *''Sin & Punishment: Star Successor- 2009'' *''Another Code: R - A Journey Into Lost Memories'' - 2009 *''FlingSmash'' - 2009 *''Takt of Magic'' - 2009 *''Endless Ocean: Blue World'' - 2009 *''Minna ga Shuyaku no NHK Kouhaku Quiz Kassen'' - 2009 *''Mario Power Tennis'' - 2009 (New Play Control!) *''Pikmin 2'' - 2009 (New Play Control!) *''Metroid Prime'' - 2009 (New Play Control!) *''Metroid Prime 2: Echoes'' - 2009 (New Play Control!) *''Metroid Prime Trilogy'' - 2009 *''Chibi-Robo'' - 2009 (New Play Control!) *''New Super Mario Bros. Wii'' - 2009 *''Wii Fit Plus'' - 2009 *''Harvest Moon: Tree of Tranquility'' - 2009 *''PokéPark Wii: Pikachu's Adventure'' - 2009 *''Ando Kensaku'' - 2010 *''Xenoblade Chronicles'' - 2010 *''Super Mario Galaxy 2'' - 2010 *''Metroid: Other M'' - 2010 *''The Last Story'' - 2010 *''Wii Party'' - 2010 *''Super Mario All-Stars'' - 2010 *''Kirby's Epic Yarn'' - 2010 *''Donkey Kong Country Returns'' - 2010 *''Mario Sports Mix'' - 2011 *''Pandora's Tower'' - 2011 *''Wii Play: Motion''- 2011 *''Mystery Case Files: The Malgrave Incident'' - 2011 *''The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword'' - 2011 *''Kirby's Return to Dream Land'' - 2011 *''Rhythm Heaven Fever'' - 2011 *''Fortune Street'' - 2011 *''PokéPark 2: Wonders Beyond'' - 2011 *''Mario Party 9'' - 2012 *''Kirby's Dream Collection'' - 2012 WiiWare *''Dr. Mario Online RX'' - 2008 *''My Pokémon Ranch'' - 2008 *''Magnetica Twist'' - 2008 *''MaBoShi: The Three Shape Arcade'' - 2008 *''World Chess'' - 2008 *''Art Style: ORBIENT'' - 2008 *''Art Style: CUBELLO'' - 2008 *''Art Style: ROTOHEX'' - 2008 *''Yakuman Wii: Ide Yosuke no Kenkou Mahjong'' - 2008 *''Lonpos'' - 2008 *''Jungle Speed'' - 2009 *''Bonsai Barber'' - 2009 *''World of Goo'' - 2009 (published by Nintendo in Japan only) *''Rock 'n' Roll Climber'' - 2009 *''PictureBook Games: Pop-Up Pursuit'' - 2009 *''You, Me and the Cubes'' - 2009 *''Doc Louis's Punch-Out!!'' - 2009 (Club Nintendo) *''Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Keep Going! Blazing Adventure Squad'' - 2009 *''Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Let's Go! Stormy Adventure Squad'' - 2009 *''Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Go for It! Light Adventure Squad'' - 2009 *''Eco Shooter: Planet 530'' - 2009 *''Excitebike: World Rally'' - 2009 *''Grill-Off with Ultra Hand!'' - 2009 (Club Nintendo) *''Pokémon Rumble'' - 2009 *''WarioWare D.I.Y. Showcase'' - 2010 *''Art Style: light trax'' - 2010 *''Art Style: ROTOZOA'' - 2010 *''AquaSpace'' - 2010 *''Line Attack Heroes'' - 2010 *''Fluidity'' - 2010 *''ThruSpace'' - 2010 *''Snowpack Park'' - 2010 Wii U *''Nintendo Land'' - 2012 *''New Super Mario Bros. U'' - 2012 *''SiNG Party'' - 2012 *''Ninja Gaiden 3: Razor's Edge'' - 2012 *''Scribblenauts Unlimited'' - 2012 *''Lego City Undercover'' - 2013 *''New Super Luigi U'' - 2013 *''Game & Wario'' - 2013 *''Pikmin 3'' - 2013 *''Rayman Legends'' - 2013 *''The Wonderful 101'' - 2013 *''The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker HD'' - 2013 *''Wii Party U'' - 2013 *''Sonic Lost World'' - 2013 *''Wii Fit U'' - 2013 *''Super Mario 3D World'' - 2013 *''Mario & Sonic at the Sochi 2014 Olympic Winter Games'' - 2013 *''Donkey Kong Country: Tropical Freeze'' - 2014 *''Yarn Yoshi'' - TBA *''Mario Kart 8'' - 2014 *''Bayonetta 2'' - 2014 *''Super Smash Bros. for Wii U'' - 2014 *''X'' - 2014 *''Shin Megami Tensei X Fire Emblem'' - TBA Game & Watch Silver *''Ball'' - 1980 *''Flagman'' - 1980 *''Vermin'' - 1980 *''Fire'' - 1980 *''Judge'' - 1980 Gold *''Manhole'' - 1981 *''Helmet'' - 1981 *''Lion'' - 1981 Wide Screen *''Parachute'' - 1981 *''Octopus'' - 1981 *''Popeye'' - 1981 *''Chef'' - 1981 *''Mickey Mouse'' - 1981 *''Egg'' - 1981 *''Fire'' - 1981 *''Turtle Bridge'' - 1982 *''Fire Attack'' - 1982 *''Snoopy Tennis'' - 1982 New Wide Screen *''Donkey Kong Jr.'' - 1982 *''Mario's Cement Factory'' - 1983 *''Manhole'' - 1983 *''Tropical Fish'' - 1985 *''Super Mario Bros.'' - 1988 *''Climber'' - 1988 *''Balloon Fight'' - 1988 *''Mario the Juggler'' - 1991 Multi Screen *''Oil Panic'' - 1982 *''Donkey Kong'' - 1982 *''Mickey & Donald'' - 1982 *''Green House'' - 1982 *''Donkey Kong II'' - 1983 *''Mario Bros.'' - 1983 *''Rain Shower'' - 1983 *''Life Boat'' - 1983 *''Pinball'' - 1983 *''Black Jack'' - 1985 *''Squish'' - 1986 *''Bombsweeper'' - 1987 *''Safebuster'' - 1988 *''Zelda'' - 1989 Tabletop *''Donkey Kong Jr.'' - 1983 *''Mario's Cement Factory'' - 1983 *''Snoopy'' - 1983 *''Popeye'' - 1983 Panorama *''Snoopy'' - 1983 *''Popeye'' - 1983 *''Donkey Kong Jr.'' - 1983 *''Mario's Bombs Away'' - 1983 *''Mickey Mouse'' - 1984 *''Donkey Kong Circus'' - 1984 SuperColor *''Spitball Sparky'' - 1984 *''Crab Grab'' - 1984 Micro VS. *''Boxing'' - 1984 *''Donkey Kong 3'' - 1984 *''Donkey Kong Hockey'' - 1984 Crystal Screen *''Super Mario Bros.'' - 1986 *''Climber'' - 1986 *''Balloon Fight'' - 1986 Game Boy *''Alleyway'' - 1989 *''Baseball'' - 1989 *''Golf'' - 1989 *''Super Mario Land'' - 1989 *''Tennis'' - 1989 *''Tetris'' - 1989 *''Yakuman'' - 1989 *''Qix'' - 1990 *''Balloon Kid'' - 1990 *''Dr. Mario'' - 1990 *''F-1 Race'' - 1990 *''Play Action Football'' - 1990 *''Radar Mission'' - 1990 *''Solar Striker'' - 1990 *''Kid Icarus: Of Myths and Monsters'' - 1991 *''Super R.C. Pro-Am'' - 1991 *''Yoshi'' - 1991 *''Nintendo World Cup'' - 1991 *''Game Boy Wars'' - 1991 *''Kirby's Dream Land'' - 1992 *''Metroid II: Return of Samus'' - 1992 *''Super Mario Land 2: 6 Golden Coins'' 1992 *''Wave Race'' - 1992 *''Yoshi's Cookie'' - 1992 *''Kaeru no Tame ni Kane wa Naru'' - 1992 *''X'' - 1992 *''Kirby's Pinball Land'' - 1993 *''The Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening'' - 1993 *''Tetris 2'' - 1993 *''Top Rank Tennis'' - 1993 *''Wario Land: Super Mario Land 3'' - 1994 *''Donkey Kong'' - 1994 *''Wario Blast'' - 1994 *''Space Invaders'' - 1994 *''Donkey Kong Land'' - 1995 *''Killer Instinct'' - 1995 *''Kirby's Block Ball'' - 1995 *''Kirby's Dream Land 2'' - 1995 *''Mario's Picross'' - 1995 *''Vegas Stakes'' - 1995 *''Arcade Classic 1: Asteroids + Missile Command'' - 1995 *''Arcade Classic 2: Centipede + Milipede'' - 1995 *''Arcade Classic 3: Galaga + Galaxian'' - 1995 *''Arcade Classic 4: Defender + Joust'' - 1995 *''Street Fighter II'' - 1995 *''Game Boy Gallery'' - 1995 *''Donkey Kong Land 2'' - 1996 *''Mole Mania'' - 1996 *''Pokémon Red'' - 1996 *''Pokémon Green'' - 1996 *''Pokémon Blue'' - 1996 *''Tetris Attack'' - 1996 *''Tetris Blast'' - 1996 *''Picross 2'' - 1996 *''Donkey Kong Land III'' - 1996 *''Game & Watch Gallery'' - 1997 *''Game & Watch Gallery 2'' - 1997 *''Kirby's Star Stacker'' - 1997 *''Ken Griffey Jr. Presents Major League Baseball'' - 1997 *''Tetris Plus'' - 1997 *''The King of Fighters '95'' - 1997 *''Game Boy Camera'' - 1998 *''Wario Land II'' - 1998 *''Mickey Mouse: Magic Wands!'' - 1998 *''Pokémon Yellow: Special Pikachu Edition'' - 1998 Virtual Boy *1 Only released by Nintendo in America. Game Boy Color *''Harvest Moon GBC'' - 1998 *''Wario Land II'' - 1998 *''Tetris DX'' - 1998 *''Game & Watch Gallery 2'' - 1998 *''Pocket Bomberman'' - 1998 *''The Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening DX'' - 1998 *''Bugs Bunny: Crazy Castle 3'' - 1999 *''Ken Griffey, Jr.'s Slugfest'' - 1999 *''Game & Watch Gallery 3'' - 1999 *''R-Type DX'' - 1999 *''Conker's Pocket Tales'' - 1999 *''Mario Golf'' - 1999 *''Beauty and the Beast: A Board Game Adventure'' - 1999 *''Pokémon Gold'' - 1999 *''Pokémon Silver'' - 1999 *''Mickey's Racing Adventure'' - 1999 *''Star Wars Episode I: Racer'' - 1999 *''NBA 3 on 3 Featuring Kobe Bryant'' - 1999 *''Bionic Commando: Elite Forces'' - 1999 *''Donkey Kong GB: Dinky Kong & Dixie Kong'' - 2000 *''Trade & Battle: Card Hero'' - 2000 *''Super Mario Bros. Deluxe'' - 2000 *''Wario Land 3'' - 2000 *''Crystalis'' - 2000 *''Warlocked'' - 2000 *''Balloon Fight GB'' - 2000 *''Kirby Tilt 'n' Tumble'' - 2000 *''Perfect Dark'' - 2000 *''Tottoko Hamtaro: Tomodachi Daisaku Ikusa Dechu'' - 2000 *''The Little Mermaid II: Pinball Frenzy'' - 2000 *''Pokémon Pinball'' - 2000 *''Kaijin Zona'' - 2000 *''Donkey Kong Country'' - 2000 *''Karkurenbo Battle Monster Tactics'' - 2000 *''Pokémon Trading Card Game'' - 2000 *''Mario Tennis'' - 2001 *''The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Ages'' - 2001 *''The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Seasons'' - 2001 *''Pocket Soccer'' - 2001 *''Mickey's Speedway USA'' - 2001 *''Pokémon Card GB2: Team Great Rocket is Here!'' - 2001 *''Alice in Wonderland'' - 2001 *''Mobile Golf'' - 2001 *''Pokémon Puzzle Challenge'' - 2001 *''Pokémon Crystal'' - 2001 *''Hamtaro: Ham-Hams Unite!'' - 2001 Pokémon mini *''Pokémon Party mini'' - 2001 *''Pokémon Pinball mini'' - 2001 *''Pokémon Puzzle Collection'' - 2001 *''Pokémon Zany Cards'' - 2001 *''Pokémon Shock Tetris'' - 2001 *''Pokémon Puzzle Collection 2'' - 2001 *''Pokémon Breeder mini'' - 2001 *''Togepi's Great Adventure'' - 2001 *''Pichu Bros. mini'' - 2001 Game Boy Advance *''Advance Wars'' - 2001 *''F-Zero: Maximum Velocity'' - 2001 *''Napoleon '' - 2001 *''Golden Sun'' - 2001 *''Mario Kart: Super Circuit'' - 2001 *''Super Mario Advance'' - 2001 *''Wario Land 4'' - 2001 *''Kuru Kuru Kururin'' - 2001 *''Magical Vacation'' - 2001 *''Kururin Paradise'' - 2002 *''Disney's Magical Quest Starring Mickey & Minnie'' - 2002 *''Game & Watch Gallery 4'' - 2002 *''Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land'' - 2002 *''The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past'' - 2002 *''Metroid Fusion'' - 2002 *''Super Mario World: Super Mario Advance 2'' - 2002 *''Yoshi's Island: Super Mario Advance 3'' - 2002 *''Densetsu no Starfy'' - 2002 *''Custom Robo GX'' - 2002 *''Fire Emblem: Fuuin no Tsurugi'' - 2002 *''Sakura Momoko no Ukiuki Carnival'' - 2002 *''Koro Koro Puzzle Happy Panechu!'' - 2002 *''Domo-Kun no Fushigi Terebi'' - 2002 *''Advance Wars 2: Black Hole Rising'' - 2003 *''Donkey Kong Country'' - 2003 *''Final Fantasy Tactics Advance'' - 2003 *''Fire Emblem'' - 2003 *''Golden Sun: The Lost Age'' - 2003 *''Hamtaro: Ham-Ham Heartbreak'' - 2003 *''Hamtaro: Rainbow Rescue'' - 2003 *''Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga'' - 2003 *''Pokémon Sapphire'' - 2003 *''Pokémon Ruby'' - 2003 *''Pokémon Pinball: Ruby & Sapphire'' - 2003 *''Super Mario Advance 4: Super Mario Bros. 3'' - 2003 *''Sword of Mana'' - 2003 *''Top Gear Rally'' - 2003 *''WarioWare, Inc.: Mega Microgame$'' - 2003 *''Mother 1 + 2'' - 2003 *''Densetsu no Starfy 2'' - 2003 *''Densetsu no Starfy 3'' - 2003 *''Classic NES Series: Bomberman'' - 2004 *''Classic NES Series: Castlevania'' - 2004 *''Classic NES Series: Donkey Kong'' - 2004 *''Classic NES Series: Dr. Mario'' - 2004 *''Classic NES Series: Excitebike'' - 2004 *''Classic NES Series: Ice Climber'' - 2004 *''Classic NES Series: The Legend of Zelda'' - 2004 *''Classic NES Series: Metroid'' - 2004 *''Classic NES Series: Pac-Man'' - 2004 *''Classic NES Series: Super Mario Bros.'' - 2004 *''Classic NES Series: Xevious'' - 2004 *''NES Classics: Zelda II: The Adventure of Link'' - 2004 *''Donkey Kong Country 2'' - 2004 *''F-Zero GP Legend'' - 2004 *''Final Fantasy I & II: Dawn of Souls'' - 2004 *''Hamtaro: Ham-Ham Games'' - 2004 *''Kirby and the Amazing Mirror'' - 2004 *''Mario Golf: Advance Tour'' - 2004 *''Mario Pinball Land'' - 2004 *''Mario vs. Donkey Kong'' - 2004 *''Metroid: Zero Mission'' - 2004 *''Pokémon FireRed'' - 2004 *''Pokémon LeafGreen'' - 2004 *''F-Zero Climax'' - 2004 *''Famicom Mini: Balloon Fight'' - 2004 *''Famicom Mini: Clu Clu Land'' - 2004 *''Famicom Mini: Famicom Mukashibanashi: Shin Onigashima'' - 2004 *''Famicom Mini: Famicom Tantei Club: Keita Koukeisha'' - 2004 *''Famicom Mini: Famicom Tantei Club Part II: Ushiro ni Tatsu Shoujo'' - 2004 *''Famicom Mini: Kid Icarus'' - 2004 *''Famicom Mini: Mario Bros.'' - 2004 *''Famicom Mini: Nazo no Murasame-jō'' - 2004 *''Famicom Mini: Super Mario Bros. 2'' - 2004 *''Wrecking Crew'' - 2004 *''DK: King of Swing'' - 2005 *''Donkey Kong Country 3'' - 2005 *''Sennen Kazoku'' - 2005 *''Dr. Mario & Puzzle League'' - 2005 *''Dynasty Warriors Advance'' - 2005 *''Final Fantasy IV Advance'' - 2005 *''Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones'' - 2005 *''The Legend of Zelda: The Minish Cap'' - 2005 *''Mario Party Advance'' - 2005 *''Mario Tennis: Power Tour'' - 2005 *''Pokémon Emerald'' - 2005 *''WarioWare: Twisted!'' - 2005 *''Yoshi Topsy-Turvy'' - 2005 *''Drill Dozer'' - 2006 *''Eyeshield 21: Devilbats Devildays'' - 2006 *''Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Red Rescue Team'' - 2006 *''Final Fantasy V Advance'' - 2006 *''Tales of Phantasia'' - 2006 *''Rhythm Tengoku'' - 2006 *''Mother 3'' - 2006 *''Boundish'' - 2006 *''Dialhex'' - 2006 *''Dotstream'' - 2006 *''Coloris'' - 2006 *''Orbital'' - 2006 *''Soundvoyager'' - 2006 *''Digidrive'' - 2006 *''Polarium Advance'' - 2006 *''Calciobit'' - 2006 *''Final Fantasy VI Advance'' - 2007 e-Reader *''Air Hockey-e'' - 2002 *''Animal Crossing-e'' - 2002 *''Balloon Fight-e'' - 2002 *''Donkey Kong Jr.-e'' - 2002 *''Excitebike-e'' - 2002 *''Pinball-e'' - 2002 *''Tennis-e'' - 2002 *''Baseball-e'' - 2002 *''Donkey Kong-e'' - 2002 *''Ice Climber-e'' - 2002 *''Mario Bros.-e'' - 2002 *''Urban Champion-e'' - 2002 *''Domokun Card-e'' - 2002 *''Kirby Slide Puzzle'' - 2002 *''Manhole-e'' - 2002 *''Mario Party-e'' - 2002 *''Pikmin 2 Card-e'' - 2002 *''Pokémon Battle-e'' - 2002 *''Super Mario Advance 4: Super Mario Bros. 3-e'' - 2002 *''Tottoko Hamtaro Card-e'' - 2002 *''Mario vs. Donkey Kong-e'' - 2002 *''Domo-Kun no Fushigi Terebi-e'' - 2002 *''E3 2002 Promo Pack'' - 2002 *''Clu Clu Land-e'' - 2003 *''Donkey Kong 3-e'' - 2003 *''Golf-e'' - 2003 *''F-Zero: Falcon Densetsu-e'' - 2003 Nintendo DS *''Super Mario 64 DS'' - 2004 *''Ridge Racer DS'' - 2004 *''Jam with the Band'' - 2004 *''WarioWare: Touched!'' - 2005 *''Yoshi Touch & Go'' - 2005 *''Pokémon Dash'' - 2005 *''Polarium'' - 2005 *''Kirby: Canvas Curse'' - 2005 *''Meteos'' - 2005 *''Advance Wars: Dual Strike'' - 2005 *''Nintendogs: Chihuahua & Friends'' - 2005 *''Nintendogs: Dachshund & Friends'' - 2005 *''Nintendogs: Lab & Friends'' - 2005 *''Trace Memory'' - 2005 *''Metroid Prime Pinball'' - 2005 *''Nintendogs: Best Friends Edition'' - 2005 *''Mario Kart DS'' - 2005 *''Mario & Luigi: Partners in Time'' - 2005 *''Animal Crossing: Wild World'' - 2005 *''Osu! Tatakae! Ouendan'' - 2005 *''Jump Super Stars'' - 2005 *''Nintendogs: Shiba & Friends'' - 2005 *''DS Rakuhiki Jiten'' - 2005 *''Tottoko Hamtaro Nazonazo Q: Kumonoue no? Shiro'' - 2005 *''Yakuman DS'' - 2005 *''Electroplankton'' - 2006 *''True Swing Golf'' - 2006 *''Super Princess Peach'' - 2006 *''Pokémon Trozei!'' - 2006 *''Metroid Prime Hunters'' - 2006 *''Tetris DS'' - 2006 *''Brain Age'' - 2006 *''New Super Mario Bros.'' - 2006 *''Magnetica'' - 2006 *''Big Brain Academy'' - 2006 *''Sudoku Gridmaster'' - 2006 *''Tenchu: Dark Secret'' - 2006 *''Star Fox Command'' - 2006 *''Mario Hoops 3-on-3'' - 2006 *''Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Blue Rescue Team'' - 2006 *''Mario vs. Donkey Kong 2: March of the Minis'' - 2006 *''Kanji Sonomama Rakubiki Jiten DS'' - 2006 *''Clubhouse Games'' - 2006 *''Nintendogs: Dalmatian & Friends'' - 2006 *''Magical Starsign'' - 2006 *''Pokémon Ranger'' - 2006 *''Children of Mana'' - 2006 *''Elite Beat Agents'' - 2006 *''Yoshi's Island DS'' - 2006 *''Kirby: Squeak Squad'' - 2006 *''Freshly-Picked Tingle's Rosy Rupeeland'' - 2006 *''Densetsu no Starfy 4'' - 2006 *''English Training'' - 2006 *''Personal Trainer: Cooking'' - 2006 *''Project Hacker Kakusei'' - 2006 *''Game & Watch Collection'' - 2006 *''Jump Ultimate Stars'' - 2006 *''Chousouju Mecha MG'' - 2006 *''Eyeshield 21: MAX Devil Power'' - 2006 *''Mawashitetsu Nageru Touch Panic'' - 2006 *''Kanshū Nippon Jōshikiryoku Kentei Kyōkai: Imasara Hito ni wa Kikenai Otona no Jōshikiryoku Training DS'' - 2006 *''Wi-Fi Taiyou: Yakuman DS'' - 2006 *''Kenkou Ouen Recipe 1000: DS Kondate Zenshuu'' - 2006 *''Point & Speak Travel Notebook'' - 2006 *''Touch Hyakunin Isshu: DS Shigureden'' - 2006 *''Custom Robo Arena'' - 2007 *''Diddy Kong Racing DS'' - 2007 *''Hotel Dusk: Room 215'' - 2007 *''Planet Puzzle League'' - 2007 *''Pokémon Diamond'' - 2007 *''Pokémon Pearl'' - 2007 *''Nintendo DS Browser'' - 2007 *''Wario: Master of Disguise'' - 2007 *''Picross DS'' - 2007 *''Brain Age 2'' - 2007 *''DK Jungle Climber'' - 2007 *''The Legend of Zelda: Phantom Hourglass'' - 2007 *''Chibi-Robo: Park Patrol'' - 2007 *''Flash Focus'' - 2007 *''Mario Party DS'' - 2007 *''Master of Illusion'' - 2007 *''Moero! Nekketsu Rhythm Damashii Osu! Tatakae! Ouedan 2'' - 2007 *''Jet Impulse'' - 2007 *''Kurikin: Nano Island Story'' - 2007 *''Ganbaru Watashi no Kakei Diary'' - 2007 *''Slide Adventure: Mag Kid'' - 2007 *''Exclamation Warriors Sakeburein'' - 2007 *''Theta'' - 2007 *''Otona No DS Kao Training'' - 2007 *''Suujin Taisen: Number Battles'' - 2007 *''Tingle's Balloon Fight'' - 2007 *''ASH: Archaic Sealed Heat'' - 2007 *''Kousoku Card Battle: Card Hero'' - 2007 *''Make 10: A Journey of Numbers'' - 2007 *''Advance Wars: Days of Ruin'' - 2008 *''Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Time'' - 2008 *''Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Darkness'' - 2008 *''Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Sky'' - 2008 *''Crosswords DS'' - 2008 *''Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Games'' - 2008 *''Personal Trainer: Math'' - 2008 *''Professor Layton and the Curious Village'' - 2008 *''Glory of Heracles'' - 2008 *''Pokémon Ranger: Shadows of Almia'' - 2008 *''Fossil Fighters'' - 2008 *''Soma Bringer'' - 2008 *''Band Brothers DX'' - 2008 *''Game & Watch Collection 2'' - 2008 *''The Legendary Starfy'' - 2008 *''Pokémon Platinum'' - 2008 *''Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon'' - 2008 *''Rhythm Heaven'' - 2008 *''Mystery Case Files: MillionHeir'' - 2008 *''Kirby Super Star Ultra'' - 2008 *''100 Classic Books'' - 2008 *''DS Uranai Seikatsu'' - 2009 *''Mario & Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story'' - 2009 *''WarioWare: D.I.Y.'' - 2009 *''Picross 3D'' - 2009 *''Tomodachi Collection'' - 2009 *''The Legend of Zelda: Spirit Tracks'' - 2009 *''Pokémon HeartGold'' - 2009 *''Pokémon SoulSilver'' - 2009 *''Professor Layton and the Diabolical Box'' - 2009 *''Style Savvy'' - 2009 *''Active Health'' - 2009 *''Okaeri! Chibi Robo! Happy Richie Dai Souji'' - 2009 *''Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Sky'' - 2009 *''Nihon Keizai Shinbunsha Kanshuu: Shiranai Mamade wa Son o Suru Mono ya Okane no Shikumi DS'' - 2009 *''Tingle's Balloon Trip of Love'' - 2009 *''Last Window: The Secret of Cape West'' - 2010 *''Pokémon HeartGold'' - 2010 *''Pokémon SoulSilver'' - 2010 *''America's Test Kitchen: Let's Get Cooking'' - 2010 *''Fire Emblem: Shin Monshō no Nazo ~Hikari to Kage no Eiyū~'' - 2010 *''Mario vs. Donkey Kong: Mini-Land Mayhem!'' - 2010 *''Fossil Fighters: Champions'' - 2010 *''Dragon Quest IX: Sentinels of the Starry Skies'' - 2010 *''Professor Layton and the Unwound Future'' - 2010 *''Pokémon Ranger: Guardian Signs'' - 2010 *''Art Academy'' - 2010 *''Golden Sun: Dark Dawn'' - 2010 *''Dragon Quest VI: Realms of Revelation'' - 2010 *''Pokémon Black'' - 2010 *''Pokémon White'' - 2010 *''Kirby Mass Attack'' - 2011 *''Dragon Quest Monsters: Joker 2'' - 2011 *''Professor Layton and the Last Specter'' - 2011 *''Learn With Pokémon: Typing Adventure'' - 2011 *''Pokémon Conquest'' - 2012 *''Pokémon Black 2'' - 2012 *''Pokémon White 2'' - 2012 DSiWare games *''Nintendo DSi Browser'' - 2008 *''Flipnote Studio'' - 2008 *''Art Style: AQUIA'' - 2008 *''Art Style: D-CODE'' - 2008 *''Brain Age Express: Literature'' - 2008 *''Brain Age Express: Math'' - 2008 *''Clubhouse Games Express: Card Classics'' - 2008 *''Dr. Mario Express'' - 2008 *''Master of Illusion Express: Deep Psyche'' - 2008 *''Master of Illusion Express: Funny Face'' - 2008 *''Master of Illusion Express: Shuffle Games'' - 2008 *''Paper Plane'' - 2008 *''Bird & Beans'' - 2008 *''WarioWare: Snapped!'' - 2008 *''Art Style: PiCOPiCT'' - 2009 *''Art Style: SOMNIUM'' - 2009 *''Chotto Suujin Taisen'' - 2009 *''Clubhouse Games Express: Trump Cards'' - 2009 *''Planet Puzzle League DSi'' - 2009 *''Solitaire DSi'' - 2009 *''20 Classic Book Collection DSi'' - 2009 *''Art Style: BOXLIFE'' - 2009 *''Art Style: NALAKU'' - 2009 *''Ide Yousuke's Healthy Mahjong DSi'' - 2009 *''Clubhouse Games Express: Table Games'' - 2009 *''KuruKuru Action: KuruPachi 6'' - 2009 *''Ganbaru Watashi no Osaifu Ouendan'' - 2009 *''Chotto Magic Taizen: Suki Kirai Hakkenki'' - 2009 *''Kakon de Keshite: Wakugumi no Jikan'' - 2009 *''Itsudemo Pri-Kura * Kiradeko Premium'' - 2009 *''Sudoku Student'' - 2009 *''Chotto Magic Taizen: Date Uranai'' - 2009 *''Atsumeru Egao Chou'' - 2009 *''Ugoku Memo Tobari Version2'' - 2009 *''Chotto Magic Taizen: Nenzu Camera'' - 2009 *''Mario vs. Donkey Kong: Minis March Again!'' - 2009 *''Rhythm de Kitaeru: Atarashii Eigo Zuke - Yasashii Kaiwahen'' - 2009 *''Rhythm de Kitaeru: Atarashii Eigo Zuke - Native Kaiwahen'' - 2009 *''Dragon Quest Wars'' - 2009 (developed by Intelligent Systems) *''Puzzle Iro Iro Monthly Crossword House Vol. 1'' - 2009 *''Puzzle Iro Iro Monthly Crossword House Vol. 2'' - 2009 *''Puzzle Iro Iro Monthly Crossword House Vol. 3'' - 2009 *''Puzzle Iro Iro Monthly Crossword House Vol. 4'' - 2009 *''Puzzle Iro Iro Monthly Crossword House Vol. 5'' - 2009 *''Puzzle Iro Iro Monthly Crossword House Vol. 6'' - 2009 *''Electroplankton Trapy'' - 2009 *''Electroplankton Hanenbow'' - 2009 *''Electroplankton Nanocarp'' - 2009 *''Electroplankton Beatness'' - 2009 *''Electroplankton Rec-Rec'' - 2009 *''Electroplankton Lumiloop'' - 2009 *''Electroplankton Luminaria'' - 2009 *''Electroplankton Sun Animalcule'' - 2009 *''Electroplankton Marine Snow'' - 2009 *''Electroplankton Volvoice'' - 2009 *''Ball'' - 2009 *''Flagman'' - 2009 *''Vermin'' - 2009 *''Judge'' - 2009 *''Helmet'' - 2009 *''Chef'' - 2009 *''Donkey Kong Jr.'' - 2009 *''Mario's Cement Factory'' - 2009 *''Manhole'' - 2009 *''Card Hero Speed Battle Custom'' - 2009 *''Aa Mujou Satsuna'' - 2009 *''Art Academy: First Semester'' - 2009 *''Art Academy: Second Semester'' - 2009 *''Art Style: DIGIDRIVE'' - 2009 *''Picturebook Games: The Royal Bluff'' - 2009 *''Pinball Pulse: The Ancients Beckon'' - 2009 *''Sparkle Snapshots'' - 2009 *''Crash-Course Domo'' - 2009 *''Hard-Hat Domo'' - 2009 *''Pro-Putt Domo'' - 2009 *''Rock-n-Roll Domo'' - 2009 *''White-Water Domo'' - 2009 *''Panel Connection: 3 Minute Rocket'' - 2009 *''Reflect Missile'' - 2009 *''Kappa Michi'' - 2009 *''Fight with Photos: Photo Fighter X'' - 2009 *''Hobo Nichi Rosenzu'' - 2009 *''Nintendo DSi Clock Photo Stand Type'' - 2009 *''Animal Crossing Calculator'' - 2009 *''Animal Crossing Clock'' - 2009 *''Mario Calculator'' - 2009 *''Mario Clock'' - 2009 *''Band Brothers DX Radio with Photo Stand'' - 2009 *''Six in One Translator'' - 2009 *''Dekisugi Tingle Pack'' - 2009 *''Pocket Rurupu'' - 2009 *''Nintendo DSi Instrument Tuner'' - 2009 *''Nintendo DSi Metronome'' - 2009 *''Sleep Record Alarm Clock'' - 2009 *''Nintendo DSi Calendar'' - 2009 *''Genius Personal Eiwaraku Jiten'' - 2010 *''Genius Personal Waeiraku Jiten'' - 2010 *''Hobo Rosenzu 2010: Zenkoku 7 Area + Shinkansen Map'' - 2010 *''Aura-Aura Climber'' - 2010 *''Pocket Rurubu Izuhakone'' - 2010 *''Pocket Rurubu Shinshuu'' - 2010 *''Otona no Renai Shousetsu: Harlequin Selection'' - 2010 *''Looksley's Line Up'' - 2010 *''Kaite Oboeru: Shashin Tango'' - 2010 *''Kaite Oboeru: Eitango Chou'' - 2010 *''DS Kokoro Nurie'' - 2010 *''Hobo no Kenkou Techou'' - 2010 *''Tsukutte Utau Saru Band'' - 2010 *''Photo Dojo'' - 2010 *''X-Scape'' - 2010 *''Flametail'' - 2010 *''Nintendo Countdown Calendar'' - 2010 Nintendo 3DS *''The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time 3D'' - 2011 *''Mario Kart 7'' - 2011 *''Nintendogs + Cats: French Bulldog & New Friends'' - 2011 *''Nintendogs + Cats: Golden Retriever & New Friends'' - 2011 *''Nintendogs + Cats: Toy Poodle & New Friends'' - 2011 *''Pilotwings Resort'' - 2011 *''Star Fox 64 3D'' - 2011 *''Steel Diver'' - 2011 *''Tetris Axis'' - 2011 *''Pokémon Rumble Blast'' - 2011 *''Super Mario 3D Land'' - 2011 *''Super Street Fighter IV: 3D Edition'' - 2011 *''Mario & Sonic at the London 2012 Olympic Games'' - 2012 *''Kid Icarus: Uprising'' - 2012 *''Spirit Camera: The Cursed Memoir'' - 2012 *''Mario Tennis Open'' - 2012 *''New Super Mario Bros. 2'' - 2012 *''Bravely Default'' - 2012 *''Crosswords Plus'' - 2012 *''Art Academy: Lessons for Everyone!'' - 2012 *''Style Savvy: Trendsetters'' - 2012 *''Professor Layton and the Miracle Mask'' - 2012 *''Paper Mario: Sticker Star'' - 2012 *''Bravely Default: Flying Fairy'' - 2012 *''Fire Emblem: Awakening'' - 2012 *''Freakyforms Deluxe: Your Creations, Alive!'' - 2012 *''Brain Age: Concentration Training'' - 2012 *''Professor Layton and the Arzan Legacy'' - 2013 *''Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Gates to Infinity'' - 2013 *''Animal Crossing: New Leaf'' - 2013 *''Tomodachi Collection: New Life''-2013 (Japan-only) *''Luigi's Mansion: Dark Moon'' - 2013 *''LEGO City Undercover: The Chase Begins'' - 2013 *''Donkey Kong Country Returns 3D'' - 2013 *''Mario & Luigi: Dream Team'' - 2013 *''Inazuma Eleven 3: Bomb Blast'' - 2013 *''Inazuma Eleven 3: Lightning Bolt'' - 2013 *''Sonic Lost World'' - 2013 *''Pokémon X'' - 2013 *''Pokémon Y'' - 2013 *''Mario Party: Island Tour'' - 2013 *''The Legend of Zelda: A Link Between Worlds'' - 2013 *''Mario & Sonic at the Sochi 2014 Olympic Winter Games'' - 2013 *''Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS'' - 2014 *''Mario Golf: World Tour'' - 2014 *''Yoshi's New Island'' - 2014 *''Kirby: Triple Deluxe'' - 2014 *''Fossil Fighters: Infinite Gear'' Nintendo eShop *''Picture Lives!'' -2011 *''Freakyforms: Your Creations, Alive'' - 2011 *''Pushmo'' - 2011 *''Ketzal's Corridors'' - 2011 *''Sakura Samurai: Art of the Sword'' - 2012 *''Dillon's Rolling Western'' - 2012 *''Fluidity: Spin Cycle'' - 2012 *''HarmoKnight'' - 2012 *''Dillon's Rolling Western: The Last Ranger'' - 2013 *''Phoenix Wright Ace Attorney: Dual Destinies'' - 2013 *''Steel Diver: Sub Wars'' - 2014 *''Pokemon Battle Trozei'' - 2014 *''Rusty's Real Deal Baseball - 2014'' Virtual Console *''The Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening DX'' *''Super Mario Land'' *''Alleyway'' *''Radar Mission'' *''Super Mario Bros. '' *''Super Mario Bros.: The Lost Levels '' 3D Classics *''3D Classics: Excitebike'' - 2011 *''3D Classics: Xevious'' - 2011 *''3D Classics: Kirby's Adventure'' - 2011 Other *''Computer Mahjong'' - 1987 Category:Lists * Category:Lists of games Category:Games published by Nintendo Category:Arcade games Category:Nintendo Entertainment System games Category:Super Nintendo Entertainment System games Category:Nintendo 64 games Category:Nintendo GameCube games Category:Wii games Category:Nintendo DS games Category:Nintendo 3DS games Category:Wii U games Category:WiiWare games Category:Virtual Console games Category:DSiWare games Category:Game Boy Advance games Category:E-Reader games Category:Game Boy games Category:Game Boy Color games Category:Game & Watch games